Swan song
by Riversong42
Summary: What if Edward had returned but after Bella had died? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Twilight story, so sorry if this first chapter sucks **** It will get better I promise.**

It's been years since I left. I'm not sure how many. Ever since the Volturi incident…well time had gotten away from me.

Thinking of the time made me smile. Alice had saved my life and afterwards threatened many colorful ends for me. When she realized that was what I wanted, she'd gotten more creative. She'd threatened to kill Bella.

"_You wouldn't. You and I both know that."_

"_She'd be happier that way."_

I had to admit that she was right. So I'd promised that I wouldn't attempt to kill myself again.

So why was I here? In the place where her essence had been woven into the very fiber of the muddy ground? Was she even still here?

I hoped not. I had promised myself that I would never see her again, but after years,(How many had it been. Of wandering and wishing, longing just to see her again, I couldn't stay away. I wasn't even sure how I'd gotten here, like my car had a mind of its own.

Forks hadn't changed since I'd last seen it. It was still green and wet, not a shaft of sunlight in sight. Perfect for someone like me. It had been heard for Carlisle to find somewhere else as perfect as forks had been, but Carlisle always found a way. Esme had invited me over a few days ago, begged me really. I declined, like I had every time she'd asked me to come home.

_My home will always be with her._

I remembered the way to her house easily, but I instead made my way in the opposite direction, parking in the school parking lot. The memory of that first day, when she'd walked into the classroom and sat next me, made me miss her more. I got out of the car, taking a deep breath.

Then I ran.

Running for a vampire is like nothing any human could dream of, I would have enjoyed myself, had it not been for where I was going. Our place. The clearing in the woods. Where I'd first shown her who I was. The trees rushed past me in a hazy blur, the thick trunks flying by. I tried to imagine Bellas face, had she been here.

_Don't think about her._

That was impossible. Every thought that passed through my head seemed to be about her these days.

_Here._

The clearing was unchanged, and it seemed to be only place in Forks where sunshine brightened the green, turning it almost yellow.

_Not quite unchanged._

What was there made me stop in my tracks. My breath stopped. Good thing I didn't need it. With my exceedingly good eyesight I could read what was printed in plain block letters

**Isabelle Swan**

September 13, 1987- September 13, 2010

It was like a punch in the face. Made by Emmett of course. This wasn't what I had planned. Of course I'd expected her to grow up, to live, to die… but so soon? According to this she had only been twenty-three when she died. How? Why? These questions floated around me, making it impossible for me to just stand there.

I ran again.

I couldn't face anyone in town, they might recognize me. _ It hadn't been that long._ I couldn't go to the rest of the Coven, not without knowing…there was only one place to go. The old house. Maybe there I could gather my thoughts, decide what to do next. Anywhere but here.

I reached the house, happily taking it in. The white walls, the rectangular structure. It was beautiful not only in architecture, but in the memories that seemed to decorate it. I paused for a moment before opening the door. What if someone lived there? _There's no car…_Before I could even knock the door swung open.

There was the last person I expected to see.

Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

His expression was at first one of shock. He hadn't changed much, except a few more lines in his russet face. From that, I assumed it had been around twenty years since I'd been in forks. Twenty years since I'd seen Bella's face. Now I never would again.

_Edward?_

I heard the question in his thoughts. _No, it's Beethoven._

"You." He snarled. That one word was filled with so much hatred that it made me step back. He seemed to be struggling against his anger, struggling against ripping me to shreds right there. I knew he could have. Werewolves are one of the only things that can harm vampires. What was stopping him? He had definitely realized what he was, it usually happened around sixteen.

_Think of the treaty._

That was it. The Treaty still stood, stopping him from harming me.

"What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms, his dark eyes glaring at me. I knew his family had never liked me, or my relationship with Bella. But his anger seemed more…personal. What had happened while I was gone?

"I believe this is my house, I should be asking you the same question."

"This hasn't been your house in seventeen years." He scoffed. "Since me and Bella bought it." He knew that would hit me.

"You and Bella?" I managed to stutter. Of all the boys she could have picked, it had to be him. I would have even approved of that Mike kid. But Jacob Black? She just couldn't stay away from my world, could she?

"Yes. Me and Bella. Someone had to pick up the pieces, Bloodsucker." A bitter smile spread across his face.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." What pieces? Sure she would have been upset for a while, but all pain fades…except for mine of course.

"You don't know what I mean! When you left, you destroyed her! She never got over you! She loved you more than she ever loved anyone! More than she ever loved me…" He looked down, and I realized that her death had probably hit him as hard as it hit me.

"I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, because your weren't here." He spat. 'And you shouldn't be here now." I dipped into his thoughts. They were in turmoil.

_He has to go! Izzy could see him! What am I going to say to her?_

"Get out of my head!"

"Who's Izzy?"

He ignored my question, his hostile expression lingering for a moment, but then faded to one of submission . "I'll tell you what happened to Bella. But you have to promise me that when I'm done, you'll never come back to forks. Ever." He held out his large hand. "promise?"

I hesitated. Never return? All thoughts of the mysterious Izzy, left me. _Why would I ever want to come back, there's nothing here for me now._ "Deal." I took his hand and he walked into the house. Things were different, yet the same. The same window greeted me, with a mostly empty living room. There was the added addition of a large TV and soft looking brown sofa. I wondered how else the house had changed.

Jacob whirled around as soon as I entered. He didn't offer me a seat, and I didn't ask to sit down. It reminded me more of a face off than a talk.

"We got married when she was twenty-one, but we got together the summer after you left. Everyone in my pack thought that it was a bad idea. Human werewolf relationships are dangerous, Sam said that it was too dangerous for Bella-"

"Which it was."

"Any more dangerous than being with a vampire?" I didn't have an answer to this, so he continued. "Fifteen years ago she went for a walk and didn't come back. I was frantic, I started calling everyone who even knew her name. I thought maybe, she had gone to find you. Then I got a call from Sam…he said he saw her fall from the top of a cliff. He tried to save her but…"He trailed off, sighing. "There wasn't even a body to bury."

I sighed along with him. At least she had been able to move on, find a husband, a life. "Was she happy?" I asked, looking at him.

"As happy as she could have been." He looked away. "She tried, you know? To love me as much as she loved you. I knew though. I will always be second best." His voice was bitter.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I said sincerely. Taking a step forward.

He stepped away, and all the anger was back in his face. "I don't need your pity bloodsucker, I need you out of my life, for good."

I nodded turning around. Just as I was about to head toward the door, it swung open.

I gasped, unable to move.

I knew it wasn't her, since that was impossible, but the resemblance was hard to ignore. Thin nose and large brown eyes, with hair that reached just past her shoulders. It was black, the same color as Jacobs and she had achieved the slight tan color of her skin that Bella had always lacked. She had a stubborn set to her jaw, but also a kind, gentle look to her face. She was younger than Bella too, fifteen at most. Even without the obvious physical characteristics, I would have known who the girls parents were. The scent that wafted from her skin was sweeter honey, almost as enticing as her mothers, but tainted by the repulsive scent of wolf.

"Who's are you?" she asked, curiously. I wondered if she knew what I was, and whether she cared.

"No one Izzy, he was just leaving." Jacobs voice took me out of my thoughts and began once again to leave. No matter what, I was not getting involved in another Swans life. Though I guess technically she was a Black.

"Come on dad, his eyes are gold, he's not going to bite me." She stepped a little closer gazing up at me with her Bella-eyes. I swallowed the urge to touch her. 'I've never met a vampire before." So she did know.

As she studied me, I took the liberty to study her thoughts.

It was like trudging through molasses. She had apparently gotten Bellas aggravating ability to block my power, but not at such a high scale. It was like looking through muddy pond water, I couldn't quite get anything concrete. Then, suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hit me.

One word.

_Edward._


End file.
